Follow the target
Follow the target is the 3rd episode of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. Plot Ben,Gwen and Kevin are travelling to the seconed city to get to the space station to return home.They were going to ride a vehicle usde to cross the sea, this vehicle is hanging on a long string. FX4 is hiding and looking at them. FX4 : Mission number 1.5 Follow the target. When they where in the vehicle a strange man was standing behind them. When they approach to the seashore , smoke bombs blasted . The vehicle started moving. The string was cut. Kevin absorbed metal and Gwen held the vehicle with here power. Gwen left the vehicle on the seashore . Ben transformed into NRG. He broke the door of the vehicle, Then he got out and helped the other people in the vehicle. The strange man didn't appeare.after a moments another bombs blasted. Bullets are coming from different positions shoots ben(NRG) . NRG tried to shoot who is shooting him. But he can't see anything. The bullets stoped. In the city . They met there guide in a resturant. He asked them about what they want to eat. They started thinking what are the things that humans can eat on the other planets. Kevin said : I think we should eat any animal eat grass and live in farms . They accepted becuase they should eat anything. The guide started drawing a map of the city and where the spacestation is. After moments the same strange man that was in the vehicle behind them got inside the restaurant he was holding a piece of cloth. he tried to put it in the rubbish. The basket blasted in his face . The blast also was a smoke blast. another smoke blasts around them . They saved the people in the resturant and got out.But the man who the bomb plasted on his face is missing. They were sitting in a place (looks like a park). The guide : Do you think this place is safe. Kevin : no we don't. The guide was shocked , he said: If it's not safe why we are here. Ben : If we know a safe place we wouldn't use a guide to go to the spacestation. Gwen : I will try to know if there is any risk. The guide: This is better. Kevin : Do you think that the strange man who is missing is the stranger who tried twice to kill us. Gwen : maybe he is the victim. The guide : You don't think staying in my vehicle is better. Gwen : We have to stay in your vehicle. Ben : What?. Gwen: There is a strange thing in the building behind us. Gwen created a shield then bullets were shoting the shield. They ran to the vehicle . Transformed into Engenrator. Gwen let him to pass the shield. Engenrator flew to the window of the building(the window that the bullets are coming out of it) He found a gun works automatically. Engenrator returned to the vehicle ,then he told them about the gun.Ben returned to a human. After moments while the guide was driving and talking to them. The stragne man was driving a vehicle , when the he was near them he looked threw the window at them. Kevin : This is the strange man. A smoke plast between the too vehicles. The two vehicles lost their balance , but the two drivers controled them.The stranger rotate his vehicle. He opened the window and one hand appeared, bullets start getting out of his hand. Gwen protected the vehicle with mana. The stranger got out of the vehicle, then he threw smoke bombs out of his hands. Kevin absorbed metal and threw metal bars . The stranger ranaway. Gwen : Kevin was right. Kevin : How we will catch him. Ben : I know. Wildmutt was on the vehicles roof. Gwen was trying to understand what Wildmutt is saying and directing. Gwen : stop here . Wildmutt jumped fast and ran toward an alley. Gwen : Wait for us ben. Wildmutt didn't listen. Smoke plast got out of the alley. The plast pushed Wildmutt. Kevin found the stranger running at the end of the alley. Kevin followed him. suddenly a mana shield appeared front of him. The stranger stopped . Gwen was at the left. When he was going to turn right Wildmutt was right. Wildmutt changed to Humongousaur. Humongousaur : Humongousaur .The stranger shoot Humongousaur. Gwen's shield protected him. when Kevin created a hammer of his hand. The stranger slid under the mana shield . Humongousaur followed him ,He pushed the rabbish. The stranger fell down. Then he hopped and kicked Humongousaur. Befor he raised his hand Humongousaur gave him 3 punches . The stranger threw a smoke bomb and ran, Then he got inside metal factory. Humongousaur followed him . Humongousaur held a metal column to protect himself from the strangers bullets. He threw the column to crash the stranger. After the colmun fell on him , He pushed it and shoot one of the molten metal holder. Humongousaur avoided it . Kevin and Gwen got inside the factory . The stranger's bullets broke Gwens shots. After that another holder fell down . Kevin avoided it. Kevin threw molten metal from his hand . The stranger jumped and rolled to aviod the molten metal shots, then he ran while shoting kevin. Kevin created two hand hammers then he pushed the stranger on a generator . Electricity burned his skin. He was FX4. Humongousaur changed into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch : Shocksquatch . FX4 threw smokebombs and tried to shot Shocksquatch . Shocksquatch used his electric power to shot the bullets to stop them. FX4 broked the wall and ran. Shocksquatch followed him . Shocksquatch tried to make things fall on him , also he shot him with electric shots. FX4 fell down. Shocksquatch jumped on him and he punched him twice , then he but his hand on FX4's head and shocked him, then he threw him. FX4 was destroyed. In the guide vehicle . The guide : Is the stranger really destroyed. Ben : Yes , I'm sure he is destroyed. Kevin : When we will reach the space station . The guide: in few minutes. In the space station . The guide : your flight is number 122, after you will reach the other station your next flight will be number 234.Gwen noted that on a paper. The controller of FX robots : You ran this time but, not the next one. Major events: *FX4 was destroyed. *Ben,Kevin and Gwen reached the first space station. * Humongousaur, Wildmutt and Shocksquatch made their Cosmic War debut. Characters : *Ben Tennyson. *Gwen Tennyson. *Kevin Levin *The Guide Villains : *FX4 Aliens used: *NRG (X2) *Engenerator *Wildmutt (Off-screen debut) *Humongousaur (debut) *Shocksquatch (debut) See also : *The new force part :1. *Security. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode